Things I Never Said
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Gale searches for Madge in the District 12 refugees and thinks about all he never said to her and his true feelings for her. Onesided GalexMadge reflection one shot.


**I don't own the Hunger Games okay? I know this may be short but I had to do this, I have been getting rather in a GalexMadge kind of mood and had to do something for it. Now it may be short, but this isn't meant to be Tolstoy (look it up) novel. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

I ran through the hovercraft from District 13 in a panic. They had told me that when Katniss shot the arrow in the arena, they had a plan in place to get her out, she was okay. I could easily see that my mom, Vick, Rory and Posy were fine and being put in their places and roles in District 13. After all these years, they were safe and going to be well fed. I could not focus fully on the Rebellion but I can't stop thinking of her.

All these years we stopped by her house with strawberries for her father and I never said anything. I don't know why. Could it have been she was a friend (or as close as Katniss can get to it) of Katniss? Did I think Katniss liked me in that way? Was I afraid of rejection? Would her dad stop buying strawberries from me? That one only bothered me as I would have a hit in business that would make it harder to support the rest of my family without my little siblings having to take tessare. Sure I could make it up with Hob trading but it is easy to just pick the strawberries. I can't deny I did resent a little that she had it easier than I did, but she seemed like a good caring soul and I did want to say what I wanted to, I just never could.

I think now it may be too late. I asked some of the people in the attendance and processing if they had picked up any of the Undersee family, but they said they haven't been accounted for yet. Did they make it out? The the Capitol take them out before the bombing? If they did it had to have been soon after I left. We were both interviewed because Peeta and Katniss made it to the final 8 again. That experience was unbearable. They kept asking me about what I thought about Katniss and Peeta getting married and how I would be to the fake baby as Katniss's 'cousin'. It was all I could take not to jump up and beat that Capitol reporter about it. While I may see Katniss as a sister or comrade, doesn't change that I don't really care for Peeta that much. It was Madge who calmed me down. She said she understood how I felt and she didn't think that Katniss was really pregnant either. "Katniss is not very physical a person, how do you think she could have had sex with Peeta to make a baby?" And somehow her words comforted me.

When the blackout happened, my hunting tuned ears told me that something bad was about to happen. The Capitol always made sure the Districts, even 12 had power for the Games. I took my family, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim and headed to the woods. Apparently I wasn't the only one in the Seam who knew something was wrong, people were wandering out of their houses in time to see the Hovercraft drop fire bombs on the District and that is when my instincts took over and I led a group of my fellow miners and other burly men to the fence to tear it down and led the group of people to the only place far enough away I could be sure the survivors would be safe was the lake Katniss showed me. I led the people there to the lake and had Prim and Mrs. Everdeen tend to the wounded. I ran back and tried to help any other refugees to the lake.

Once there, I looked over and saw there were hundreds of people who needed to be fed. I took a few people and showed them some snares to trap game and some edible plants and put Greasy Sae to work making enough soup for all the survivors. I knew that it would end up being a thin stew of wild dog and any plants I could scavenge up, but I couldn't let these people starve to death. Fortunately, Rooba had been able to bring with her a few chickens she was butchering, but that would only last so long and with all the people it would not even last the day. Everybody who had something to contribute put it in and we could only hope to live to see the fire go out and then to try and rebuild. I wasn't sure of District 13's existence then, but when they came to help us out a weight was lifted off me. And after the orientation and what I explained to President Coin about what happened and how that the survivors of the firebombing would need medical attention due to living on one meal of thin soup for days she congratulated me and let me know about District 13's involvement in the Rebellion.

I can't forgive myself for never saying it. I always thought Madge would be there. She was a good friend of Katniss and everything but I am afraid of losing that. I wanted to say that I was sorry I never told her, but she could be dead. Why I didn't think to check the Undersee's house but I didn't. When you have hundreds of refugees all looking to you, things like telling a girl you actually do care about her are the last things on your mind. You don't think about that. Maybe it passes your mind but you have higher priorities. Maybe the refugees would have died without my help. I may have lost Madge, no one has claimed to have found the Undersees yet, but if she is out there, I want to say I am sorry and if we win, our places in society would mean nothing. I love you Madge, and I am just sorry I never told you. Time makes fools of us all. Nothing you think would be there forever is there forever.

 **How was that? Good? Bad? Short? Let me know in a review. I have had a GalexMadge plot bunny like this biting forever and I know I should update my other stories but this wouldn't let go. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**

 **PS: If you liked this, check out my other fics as well.**

 **PPS: Check out Dr-Lovekill's works as well. The link is in my profile. You like my stuff, you would like his as well.**


End file.
